hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Fottymaddy (2014)
|type = Category 5 hurricane (SSHS) |image location = Hurricane_fottymaddyy.png |image caption = Fottymaddy at peak intensity. |formed = July 8 |dissipated = July 19 |accumulated cyclone energy = 60.3 |highest winds = 170 mph |wind type = 1-min sustained |lowest pressure = 875 (mbar) |damages = $98 billion (2013 USD) |direct fatalities = 727 |indirect fatalities = 82 |missing = 37 |areas affected = Lesser Antilles, Central America |hurricane season = 2014 Atlantic hurricane season }} Hurricane Fottymaddy was the strongest tropical cyclone of the 2014 Atlantic hurricane season. He was the most intense North Atlantic hurricane since Hurricane Wilma of 2005, tying for seventh overall. Additionally, it made the third most intense Atlantic hurricane landfall. A Cape Verde-type hurricane that formed on July 8, 2014, Fottymaddy took a west-northwest path from the eastern Atlantic Ocean through the Saint Lucia Channel and into the Caribbean Sea. It strengthened into a major hurricane, reaching Category 5 status on the Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale before passing just south of Jamaica on July 10. The storm made landfall on the Yucatán Peninsula on July 12 as a powerful Category 5 storm. It crossed the peninsula and emerged into the Bay of Campeche weakened, but still a hurricane. It strengthened briefly before making a second landfall near Tecolutla in the Mexican state of Veracruz on August 13. Dean drifted to the northwest, weakening into a remnant low which dissipated uneventfully over the southwestern United States. The hurricane's intense winds, waves, rains and storm surge were responsible for at least 727 deaths across ten countries and caused estimated damages of US$98 billion. First impacting the islands of the Lesser Antilles, Fottymaddy's path through the Caribbean devastated agricultural crops, particularly those of Martinique and Jamaica. Upon reaching Mexico, Hurricane Fottymaddy was a Category 5 storm, but it missed major population centers and its exceptional Category 5 strength landfall caused no deaths and less damage than in the Caribbean islands it passed as a Category 2 storm. Through the affected regions, cleanup and repair took months to complete. Donations solicited by international aid organizations joined national funds in clearing roads, rebuilding houses, and replanting destroyed crops. In Jamaica, where the damage was worst, banana production did not return to pre-storm levels for over a year. Mexico's tourist industry, too, took almost a year to rebuild its damaged cruise ship infrastructure. Fottymaddy was the first hurricane to make landfall in the Atlantic basin at Category 5 intensity since Hurricane Felix on September 4, 2007. Fottymaddy's Category 5 landfall was in a sparsely populated area and thus far less damaging than Andrew's in 1992, even though Fottymaddy was much larger, but its long swath of damage earned its name retirement from the World Meteorological Organization's Atlantic hurricane naming lists. As the first Category 5 landfalling hurricane in 7 years, and due to its widespread impact, the name Fottymaddy was officially retired on May 13, 2015 by the World Meteorological Organization during its annual meeting in Orlando, Florida, and will not be used for a future Atlantic hurricane. It was replaced by Puffle Pal26 on List VI of the Atlantic hurricane naming lists, which will next be used in the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. The hurricane is named after Fottymaddy, a great Club Penguin Wiki chat moderator. The replacement name is in honour of the Club Penguin Wiki user Green Ninja. Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes